


S'mores

by Unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Campfires, Fluff, M/M, S'mores, cliche but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwieldyink/pseuds/Unwieldyink
Summary: “Okay, you caught me.” Will held up his hands. “I secretly can’t stand you and this has been a months-long scheme to get you assassinated.”Nico clicked his tongue. “I shoulda known. I’m flattered that I’m important enough to be assassinated instead of just plain old murdered, though.”“Nothing but the best for the Ghost King,” Will said with a small bow. Nico shoved him, blushing again.“Shut up! I made up that nickname when I was, like, twelve!”Campfire oneshot!!





	S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> Here have a uhhhh campfire oneshot that I wrote at 1am because I was bored. It’s mostly just like a normal conversation between the two of them but u know what buddy sometimes that’s all u need

Nico tapped his feet on the ground impatiently. Campfires like these always seemed stupid to him, but with some of the seven at camp, he could at least take comfort in their presence. Now they were all gone, scattered throughout the country, leaving Nico to sit alone.

Of course, there was still one person at camp who he could hang out with. But Will, as usual, was helping to run the singalong. At least, so Nico thought, until his boyfriend plopped down on the log right next to him.

“Will? I thought you were supposed to-”

Will waved him away, already knowing Nico’s question before he even finished. “Eh, I don’t feel like singing today. They can manage without me.”

Nico looked back down at his feet again, trying not to notice how close Will had chosen to sit next to him. How their shoulders pressed against each other, and how Nico would barely have to move an inch to weave his fingers through Will’s. Nope. He didn’t notice it at all.

The Apollo kids started to sing some stupid call-and-response song about something called a rigabamboo, and Will laughed and joined in, singing along and making the hand motions quietly. Nico stared at his boyfriend in awe as he followed along perfectly to the completely nonsensical song. Where on earth did all the other kids hear these ridiculous rhymes, anyways? Nico gathered enough to mumble along with the second chorus, but once the song was over, he turned to Will.

“How in the world did you have that memorized?”

Will laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “It’s one of my favorites! We’ve been singing it ever since I got to camp.” Nico shook his head, still not convinced.

Another song started up, but Will didn’t seem to have as much interest in this one, so he gazed happily into the fire instead. Eventually, he saw in his peripheral vision that Nico was staring at him, and gave Nico a little smile, to which Nico replied by snapping his head down and pretending that he hadn’t been looking at all. Will laughed, slipping his hand into Nico’s, which did not help the already blooming blush on Nico’s face.

“Honestly, I’m pathetic,” Nico mumbled, covering his face with he free hand. “We’ve been dating for how long now? And I still get so embarrassed.”

Will bumped his shoulder playfully. “It’s okay! It’s just ‘cause you loveeee me so much.”

Nico scowled. “Lies and slander. Everyone knows I despise you.”

Will laughed again. “Whatever you say, death boy.”

Nico studied Will for a moment. “You’re in a good mood,” he decided.

“Yes. Is there something wrong with that?”

“No! I was just wondering why.”

Will shrugged. “Life is good. I’m sitting across from my brothers and sisters, holding my boyfriend’s hand, they’re pulling out stuff to make s’mores over there- wait.” He gasped. “S’mores.” He turned to face Nico. “I’m gonna go get one!” And suddenly there was no one sitting next to him. and his hand was cold, and Will was getting in a line on the other side of the fire.

Nico followed him slowly, warily picking around demigods laying on the ground. When he reached Will’s side again, he asked, “Okay, what is up with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not acting like yourself. You’re so… cheerful.”

“What, am I not allowed to be happy?” Will’s eyebrows were raised, his mouth drawn in. He looked genuinely annoying that Nico was ruining his good time.

“No! I mean, yes! Yes, you’re allowed to be happy. I just thought it was weird, was all. Usually you bite back if I insult you.”

Will shrugged again. “S’mores are more important than teasing.”

Nico couldn’t argue with that. They were reaching near the front of the line, and Nico saw people grabbing marshmallows from several open bags. There were more empty bags on the ground. Jeez, had people taken all of them that quickly?

“I’ve never had a s’more before,” Nico admitted. Will’s head snapped up to look at him.

“What? They serve them, like, once a week, dude. How have you not eaten one yet?”

“Okay, first of all,” Nico poked Will’s shoulder. “Never call me  _ dude _ again. Secondly, I don’t know how to make them, and I was too embarrassed to ask.”

Will rolled his eyes. “It’s not that hard. You just slap three things together and shove it in your mouth. Though I guess that’s what I should expect from the world’s biggest drama queen.”

Nico grinned at the playful jab. “Ah,  _ there’s  _ the Will I know.”

Now Will was grinning, too. “Okay, you caught me.” He held up his hands. “I secretly can’t stand you and this has been a months-long scheme to get you assassinated.”

Nico clicked his tongue. “I shoulda known. I’m flattered that I’m important enough to be assassinated instead of just plain old murdered, though.”

“Nothing but the best for the  _ Ghost King _ ,” Will said with a small bow. Nico shoved him, blushing again.

“Shut up! I made up that nickname when I was, like, twelve!”

“No, you didn’t make it up. You stole it from someone else- as all kingships should be earned. That means it’s totally legit.”

“Uh, no it doesn’t. Who made the rules on what qualifies you for a title like Ghost King?”

Will shrugged. “Well, the zombies seem pretty content to call you that.”

“Zo-” Nico balled up his fists. “Okay, firstly, the souls of the undead that I control are  _ not _ zombies. Secondly-” he spotted Will’s schist-eating grin and stopped. “Are you trying to annoy me?”

“Mmmaybe,” Will replied.

“Okay, I changed my mind. Can you go back to acting like an easily-excited five year old? I think I liked that better.” Will laughed and made to say something back, but then they were at the front of the line. “I still don’t know what to do,” Nico said.

Will rolled his eyes again. “Just grab a marshmallow.”

So soon they were standing in front of the fire, shoulder to shoulder once again, holding marshmallows out over the flames. 

The singalong was still going on, and Nico was mostly focused on not letting his marshmallow slip off of the stick, but eventually he noticed Will out of the corner of his eye. Now, Will was the one staring at Nico, instead of the other way around.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Nico muttered.

Will leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Nico’s nose. “Because you’re cute.”

A voice called from across the fire, momentary interrupting the current awful campfire song being sung. “Will! Nico! Stop being adorable, it’s disgusting.”

Nico’s lips twisted into a smile as he felt his cheeks start to burn once again.

“Whoops,” Will said quietly, looking to be in the same condition. Nico supposed Will hadn’t been paying enough attention to his marshmallow, because it now slipped off his stick and went smouldering into the fire. “Uh, double whoops?”

Nico barked out a quick laugh. “That’s probably the lamest thing you could’ve said just then,” he teased. He lifted his burnt crisp of a marshmallow out of the fire (Will said they were better if you let them catch on fire a few times). “Let’s go get you a new one.”


End file.
